The big Apple
by Evie of the Nile
Summary: Alex take his three sisters, Louisa Rebecca and Elizabeth to New York for the day, this is the continuation to Eviefan's 'Princess Make-Up and a Bad Date'.


Author: Evie of the Nile

Disclaimer: The Mummy is not mine, and Louisa Rebecca and Elizabeth belong to Eviefan (Shelby) please do not take them, or else I'll have to send you hate mail.

NOTE: round of applause to Eviefan for letting me borrow the triplets!

Summary: This is Rebecca's Point of view, Alex decides to take his three little sisters for an afternoon in the big apple. All three girls are five in this, which would then make their older brother approximately 

I woked up at six o'clock in the morning. Mother says that I am an early bird. I still don't know what that means. This morning Alex woked me up, though, I didn't wake up myself. He came right up to my face and said my name, when I opened my eyes he told me that we were going to a big town. He woked up Louisa and Elizabeth too, and helped us pick out our clothes, then we went downstairs. 

He had us wear dresses, mine was green, Louisa's was blue and Elizabeth's was purple. It is very warm out, so our dresses were very light. 

When we got downstairs Nanna was making breakfast and mother and daddy were sitting at the table drinking tea. They say that only adults can drink it, and it isn't for little kids. One time I tried to drink my mother's tea and it was really really hot and I almost dropped it, I don't know why they want to drink something that they can't even pick up?

Mother and daddy said hello and were really happy for some reason, I guess it was because we were going with Alex for the day, daddy said that they like their alone time. We sat and ate, Nanna made us messy eggs (that's what we call scrambled eggs.) I had just plain bread with butter, and some juice. 

When we were done eating daddy said it was time for us to go or else we'd miss out train, I remember when we went on a train a long time ago, but I don't remember where we went. We went with mommy and daddy that time. 

Daddy took us into the from hall and got us dressed for outside. Oh yeah, while daddy helps Louisa and Elizabeth get their coats on, I'll tell you where we are. We live in a place called Conneticut, that's in America. We had to move here because of the big bangs in England, that's where we're from. We lived in London, in a big house called a manor. Now we live beside the big ocean and we can swim almost whenever we want. 

Alex came walking in with mother as she talked to him, he nodded a lot and looked down at me for a moment rolling his eyes as he listened to mother, she caught him doing that! I laughed. Alex is my big brother, he's 14 years old, he sometimes gets into big trouble, like a couple weeks ago when he tooked daddy's car and had a fight with a policeman, but I love him anyway! He says that he can't wait to go back to London, I don't really remember London that well, but I think he lived there longer then I did so he does remember it.

After mommy hugged and kissed me and my sisters, daddy took us out to the car, with Alex, me Elizabeth and Louisa in and back seat and Alex got the front seat. Daddy took us to a place called a train station and my sisters Alex and I got out. We went through a big crowd following Alex who held Louisa's hand, Louisa gets scared in big crowds. 

Alex got our tickets and then we waited for a train to come, when it finally came we all got on and sat down. Elizabeth got to sit by a window because she almost cried, Alex sat beside Elizabeth, then Louisa beside him, I had to sit across from them with a lady. She was nice, she talked to me and Alex let me talk to her. I'm not supposed to talk to strangers, but he talked to her too, and by the time the train stopped, she wasn't a stranger any more. 

We got off in this big city, Alex said it's called New York. There were buildings everywhere. I stood still looking up at the tall ones when I heard Alex call me, I ran over to him and Louisa and Elizabeth, we all started to walk down the sidewalk. Louisa hung onto Alex's arm the whole time, because she was shy, Elizabeth and me held hands and walked down the sidewalk beside Alex. He took us to a giant candy store first. 

Even though it was still not lunch time Alex let us pick out a flavour of fudge each. I got mint, Louisa got almonds, I don't like nuts, and Elizabeth got dark chocolate. It was neat because we got to watch the people in the back making the fudge, they would take the gooey chocolate, throw it on a big table with little walls and mix it around. When I grow up, I want to make fudge!

Alex brought us to another store, even though Elizabeth didn't want to leave, she almost threw a temper tantrum, but when he told us the city has a big tow store she didn't.

We went into the store and it was humugus! There were toys everywhere, I found a horsie just like the one that's up in the attic, Mother says it used to be Alex's, Alex says it's still his. This horse was wood colour with a big long mane, and a pretty tail, I named him Patrick. He was dark wood and was very big, Alex had to lift me onto him. 

"Don't you look like a princess on your steed." He said to me. 

"Can I please have him Alex?" I asked. He shook his head and I was mad. 

"Maybe on your birthday." He told me, "There's no room to bring a horse home on the train." I think I understanded him, but I still really wanted my horsie Patrick. When he went to get me off I grabbed onto Patrick's mane and almost didn't let go, but Alex almost got mad at me so I did.

Elizabeth wanted a baby that she found and Louisa wanted a stuffed bear. Alex told me that if I found a little toy that I liked I could get it. I think Alex is rich! He has lots of moneys. 

I founded a little stuffed lion that I liked. He had a big reddy-brown mane and he was lying down. I told Alex that I wanted him, and Alex said I could have him. I squealed and jumped up and down with Elizabeth and these people looked at us. 

Alex brought us back out onto the side walk. "Do you girls want some lunch?" He asked. I nodded with Elizabeth and Louisa, I was hungry, fudge doesn't fill you up.

We went to a pizzeria and I gotted a slice of pizza with pepperoni and cheese. Louisa got just cheese and Elizabeth got the same as me. Alex got green things on his pizza slice, which was much bigger then ours, he said if we wanted to after we were done our pizzas we could have some of his because Elizabeth complained about how big his piece was. 

When we were done Alex tooked us to go potty, he said that we weren't going home until dinner time, and that we had a whole afternoon to walk around and shop! Alex couldn't come into the bathroom with us like mommy does because he's a boy, so we had to go by ourselves. Elizabeth got some toilet paper and got it wet in the sink, then she threw it on the mirror and it stuck there. We were going to throw some more but a lady came in telling us that Alex was outside waiting for us. 

When we got out Alex took us across the road to a giant park, he says that the park's called 'Central Park'. When we got there we went on a carriage ride, the carriage was pulled by two giant horsies, they were much bigger then the ones we have back in England, they were white. The man let me Louisa nd Elizabeth each steer the horsies with a long rope. When it was my turn I accidentally moved the rope too fast and the horsies started to run, Elizabeth screamed and they ran faster. The man had to take ther rope from me to stop the horsies. 

When we got off Alex thanked the man and gave him moneys.

"Do you girls want to go to the toy store?" He asked us, we all said yes. "Ok, well it's just across the road from here, so if we all hold hands we can cross now." I got really excited and ran ahead of them, and across the road by myself. Al the cars stopped and a couple honked at me, I waved at them too. When I got across there were a bunch of people, I asked them where the toy store was, but they just ignored me, I got really sad. 

I wandered down the sidewalk for a while, and then decided to go back across the road to the giant park where Alex was. I crossed the road again and some more cars honked at me. When I got across I couldn't find Alex or my sisters anywhere, I called out their names, but they didn't answer me and I started to cry. 

"Excuse me miss, are you lost?" An old man asked me, "so you're looking for our brother and sister?" He asked after I told him everything. 

"Yes, their names are Louisa Elizabeth, and my brother is Alex O'Connell." I told him. 

"Will you hold my hand if we cross the street?" He asked. I nodded and he took my hand. I told him that we were going to go to the toy store. 

"You know, my mother tolded me never to talk to strangers, but I don't think you're that strange." I told him, he laughed. When we got across the road we walked down the sidewalk until we got to a store with a giant teddy bear in the front window, we went inside and I looked at all the toys, there were babies, rocking chairs, blocks, teddy bears and horsies! The man went to ask someone at the front desk if he saw Alex. 

"Yes, there was a younger looking boy who left just a minute ago, he had two young ones with him, is your name Rebecca?" He leaned over the desk and asked me, I nodded my head and hid behind the old man. "Well he said he'd be back in a few minutes after he looked around some more." The man said, "you might as well stick around here until he comes back." 

The old ma took me to the horsies, he must have known that I liked them. He lifted me up onto one, it was white just like the horsies in the park, only this one wasn't as tall, I rocked back and forth on him.

"You like horses, don't you?" the man asked. I nodded. "Do you have horses of your own?"

"Our horsies are in England, we had to leave them when we moved here." I told the man, "We now live in Conneticut." He nodded. 

"Did you move over here because of the war?" He asked, I nodded. 

The old man showed me magic tricks and little games until Alex came back. He walked into the store and when he saw me he ran over. "Alex!" I yelled as I let him hug me.

"Oh thank God you're alright!" He said, Louisa and Elizabeth came over next, I hugged them both at the same time, I almost cried and I think Alex almost did too. After hugging me Alex stood up and said hello to the old man. 

"The old man helped me find you from the park." I told Alex, the old man laughed.

"Just doing my part" He said, then he looked down at my sisters. "how do you tell these princesses apart?" He asked, we laughed.

"Our mother and daddy call us princesses." Elizabeth said. 

"Well you all look like princesses, that's why."

We spent the rest of the afternoon with the old man, Alex thanked him again before we got on the train and gave him a hand shake. 

~~~~~~

Two weeks later there was a truck that came to our house, two men got out and pulled a giant box out of the back of the truck, they brought it into our house and opened it up. Inside was the white horsie! There was a letter too, mother read it for us;

Princesses,

Just a little gift as a thank you for the great afternoon. I enjoyed all of your company, try not to get lost in New York anymore, I hope to see you all again. If you are in the neighbourhood feel free to come over to my place. 

Sincerely, 

The Old Man (Edward Kellahan)


End file.
